Testing systems for testing a communication between a mobile device, for instance a ship, and a single satellite are known in the state of the art. Typically, such a testing system comprises a signal generation unit that generates a testing signal that is forwarded to a device under test that corresponds to the mobile device. During the testing, the device under test communicates with signal generation unit such that a communication between the mobile device and the satellite system is simulated, in particular a satellite of that satellite system. The simulated communication may be a bidirectional one.
Usually, a satellite system comprises more than one satellite wherein the mobile device may communicate with a first and a second satellite depending on its position with regard to the footprints of the different satellites. The footprints of satellites are also called spotbeams. During an established communication, the mobile device may move such that the mobile device leaves the footprint of a first satellite of the satellite system. Then, the mobile device has to establish a communication with another satellite of the satellite system whose footprint is adjacent to the one of the first satellite or even intersect in parts. This is generally called handover scenario.
Until now, the handover scenario has been tested in live scenario. However, this is very expensive and it might be worth to test the handover scenario at an early stage of a development. Accordingly, up to now it is not possible to test such a handover scenario in a cost-efficient manner.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive possibility to test a moving mobile device during an established communication which is inter alia required for testing a handover scenario of a mobile device between two satellites of a satellite system.